


Scared of Losing You

by a_horan



Series: Scared of... [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Silly boys and their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_horan/pseuds/a_horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 month after Niall and Harry meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> bless those who take the time to read. I'm not much of a writer but I'm full of dumb ideas. hope you enjoy :)

“Boo”

Harry, although he won’t admit it to the people who Niall is bound to tell at the pub later, lets out the least manly scream of all time. He’s also dropped his books and might have tripped when the sudden perpetrator startled him. It’s only 3pm so the quad is pretty full of people; he knows he’s made a scene.

Trying to regain his composure, and save his last shred of dignity, he turns around and punches Niall, who is doubled over and clutching his stomach while he laughs at Harry.

“Mate, why the fuck are you so jumpy anyway. Who hurt you this bad,” Niall barely gets out, still gasping for breath as he laughs.

Ever since Harry met Niall about a month ago, (when Harry unfortunately decided that running to his dorm was a normal thing to do at night) they’ve been attached at the hip. Harry still hides behind his pints when the two go to the pub and Niall feels like he has to tell everyone the story of how they met that fateful night.

“Niiaallll,” Harry drags out, “I thought you were supposed to be my hero! What happened to the sweet boy who offered to walk me home because I was scared? Who is this terrible lookalike who intentionally tries to scare me?” He says, letting a few giggles out.

Niall is still giggling as he gathers up all the books Harry dropped.

“Thanks,” Harry whispers as Niall hands back his belongings. It’s Friday and they are both free to get their weekend started.

The night after they met, and exchanged a few text messages, they’ve been inseparable. Harry tried to be a little flirty with Niall the night he got his number. When a fit bloke like Niall is kind enough to walk you home because you’re scared, you latch on.

Harry knows he blew his chance with Niall though. The night after they met, they decided to get to know each other over drinks. They accidentally had too much and Harry’s an ace dancer with a little bit of alcohol and he might have kissed another bloke instead of trying to woo Niall. They don’t talk about that night much, neither of them making a romantic move since. Niall still comes to the library at night when Harry texts him so there’s that.

“What are you so afraid of? Like did you watch a scary movie when you were a child? For such a fit guy, you’d be in some serious shit of someone tried to attack you,” Niall tells him.

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I have you around to save me,” and okay, maybe Harry is still trying to woo him, but also trying to avoid talking about scary movies.

They walk to the pub, like they have been for the last few weeks, and Harry makes sure that he doesn’t drink too much and doesn’t accidentally kiss more people in front of Niall.

xXx

Saturday’s are usually spent in his dorm or Niall’s, depending on who texts who to come over first. They always start off with the intentions of doing homework but they always end up binge watching some show or whatever is new on Netflix.

Harry’s barely dragged himself out of bed when he gets a text from Niall.

**make sure u wear comfies today. & plz bring popcorn**

**or any food. come up whenever xx**

Harry only sends a thumbs up emoji, knowing he’ll be seeing Niall in the next 10 minutes. He looks through his cabinet of junk food and packs his bag before going up. He’d decided to stay in the sweats and t-shirt that he slept in.

Harry takes the stairs to Niall’s floor and lets himself with his own key that Niall gave him. It probably wasn’t allowed but a week into their friendship Niall had told him that he was welcome any time and passed a spare over.

“Hey Ni,” Harry calls out as he walks into the small dorm. The dorm apartment they live in is designed with single rooms (with ensuites) down the hallway and a recreational room, with a kitchen and living room space, at the end.

Harry hears the toilet flush and the sink running as Niall washes he hands. He decides to unload the junk food he brought up, already kicking his schoolwork to the side with no intentions of working on it today.

“Morning Harry,” Niall says as he wraps his arms around Harry. Niall notices the food Harry brought and places a quick kiss to Harry’s shoulder in thanks.

It’s not really a thing, that’s what Harry told Louis. He and Niall have just meshed really well with each other, like they’ve known each other their whole lives, not just for a month. Louis just rolled his eyes at that. It’s not really a thing okay…but the flutter in Harry’s chest every time something like this happens, that’s a thing.

They make their way over to Niall’s bed, laptop already set on Netflix.

“Are you trying to seduce me Niall Horan,” Harry laughs, “are you ‘Netflix and chilling’ me?”

Niall pushes Harry on the bed and climbs over him to be next to the wall.

“Shut the fuck up Harry, ‘netflix and chilling’, Jesus Christ, are we 17,” Niall laughs, shaking the bed in the process. He starts scrolling down the Netflix categories, completely going past ‘comedy tv shows’, ‘goofy movies’ and ‘family features’ and lands on “horror and crime’.

“What the hell is this? I do not approve,” Harry almost yells out when he sees the thumbnails of scary movies.

“Listen Harry, I think we have to face your fear, whatever it is. Watch a few scary movies, laugh at how horribly unrealistic they are, laugh more at the predictability of them.”

“I’m not afraid of scary movies Niall. I’m afraid of the dark. Watching these movies will only make it worse when I try and go to bed tonight.”

Niall is barely paying attention, reading the descriptions of each movie in the category.

“What happens when I can’t be there to get you? Watching some movies will help you out, I promise. We will have a laugh, look at this Haz. This movie is about a fucking possessed VHS. What the hell, who comes up with this shit,” Niall laughs.

Harry would probably laugh too, if the thumbnail wasn’t of a pale child crawling out of a tv, black hair completely covering her face. The Ring, no thank you.

10 minutes later and much to Harry’s dismay, they settle on House At The End Of The Street.

“Can’t we go back to The Ring, like I know some demon child wont be crawling out of my tv but this shit can actually happen,” Harry moans when he read the description.

“Harry, we live on campus, this wouldn’t happen here.”

“Well you bloody well don’t know that. Who knows the kind of creeps who live on campus?”

“C’mon, I just wanted to help you get over it. I don’t mind picking you up when you need me but I won’t always be there to. I thought maybe if we could fix this-“ Niall is cut off by a fuming Harry.

“When did I become a project you needed to fix? You gave me your number, Niall, you offered to be my friend,” Harry all but shouts out, he can feel the tears building up.

“Look, I used the wrong word there. You don’t need fixing Harry, you’re perfect in everyway, really. I’ve just met someone, and-” Niall blurts out, Harry cutting him off before he can finish.

“Sorry I’m such an inconvenience to your love life. Don’t worry about having to pick me up anymore. I think I can handle it,” Harry spits and he jumps off the bed, slips on his shoes and storms out of Niall’s dorm. He can faintly hear Niall calling out to him but he runs down the stairs to the main floor and leaves the building.

xXx

There’s only one place Harry knows he can hide at. Louis lives off campus in a flat that he shares with his boyfriend Liam. No questions are asked when a sniffling Harry shows up pounding on their door.

The three of them settle down on the couch, each nursing a cup of tea. Liam and Louis exchange glances over Harry’s head and just continue to sip their tea and wait until he’s ready.

“I’m being a baby. I know that,” Harry starts off, he leans forward to set his tea on the coffee table so settles against Liam’s side, propping his legs over Louis’s lap. “I went to Niall’s and everything just went downhill,” Harry quivers.

Liam starts to run his fingers through Harry’s hair, hoping that the boy will continue.

“He wanted to watch scary movies today and obviously I wasn’t thrilled because you know how those will haunt me when I’m alone and it’s dark. Then he said he wanted to fix my fear, and I’m still a bit offended about that actually. I didn’t ask to be 20 years old and afraid of the dark. Anyway, he starts saying how he won’t always be there to pick me up, then he said he’s met someone,” and that’s when the tears start falling. Harry buries his head in Liam’s chest, softly crying at the sudden pain of the loss of his chance with Niall.

“I’m so so stupid. I asked him if we were going to ‘netflix and chill’ today when he just wanted to fix and get rid of me because he met someone else, fuck,” Harry groans.

Louis can’t help but giggle, “Netflix and chill, mate? Can you be any more obvious?”

“Not like it matters now. Can I move onto your couch?” Harry whines.

The three boys turn cuddle closer together and turn on the tv, Liam plants a kiss on Harry’s head and says “Give it time. Things will be okay.” Harry hopes so.

xXx

Harry must have dozed off on the couch, when he wakes up he notices the tv is on mute, there is a blanket covering him and there is quiet chatter coming from the kitchen.

“Look, I know it was a stupid thing to say. I don’t think there is anything with Harry that needs to be fixed, okay. I didn’t get to explain myself properly before he took off,” Niall harshly whispers.

“Well I hope you have a good explanation for when he wakes up. Poor babe was so beat up when he came over,” Louis supplied.

Harry can hear Niall sigh. He thinks about making his presence known but they continue talking.

“I would never intentionally say or do anything to hurt him,” Niall explains.

“Great job you’re doing then,” Harry almost lets out a snort because he loves when Liam gets sassy.

“Would you let me talk, fuck. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before okay. Do you know how much I adore him? It’s hard not to. He’s just so endearing, so clever and bright. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have him in my life. I would never push him away,” Niall huffs out.

“Does your boyfriend know you’re in love with our Harry or…?” Louis asks.

“What boyfriend? I’m not seeing anyone, what the hell! Harry yelled something about my love life when he stormed out. I was going to say, I met someone in one of my classes. She used to be afraid of bodies of water because she couldn’t swim, like proper scared shitless even thinking about kiddy pools. I asked her how she got over it and she said she just signed up for swimming lessons. She said if all these toddlers could do it, so could she. I was going to explain that to Harry but he ran off,” Niall finished.

Harry can feel the ache in his chest again. He feels so much for Niall but he keeps mucking things up. Kissing someone else instead of making a move on Niall, throwing a fit and storming off.

“Look, I don’t know how much he’s told you but it’s just been a weird day. I thought watching a scary movie would help him face his fear and maybe like give me a chance to make a move, bring him in for a snuggle, or a snog. Fucker asked if I was ‘netflix and chilling’ him. Of course that’s what I was doing, fuck,” Niall gets really quiet after that.

Harry can hear someone pouring tea. He wishes he could man up and say something from his place on the couch but he’s stuck just wanting to hear more.

“I’m in love with him, yeah,” Niall offers. “Like I didn’t think I ever had a chance with him, he snogged another bloke the night we went out for drinks together. But he kept calling and needing me. He just keeps coming back to me and maybe I read the signs wrong-“ Niall sniffles.

Harry thinks this is how he dies. His heart is just going to stop beating, right now on this couch. He knows he has to make a move, now or forever hold your peace. He grabs his cellphone from his pocket and opens a new text to send to Niall.

**its an awfully dark walk from the living room to the kitchen xxx**

Not a minute later he hears the scrape of the chair being pushed back in the kitchen. He’s sitting up on the couch now; tears already out in full force before Niall reaches him in the living room.

Niall slowly approaches Harry, who quickly grabs onto him and pulls him on his lap. Harry thinks they must look ridiculous, Niall straddling Harry’s thighs and Harry cupping his hands around Niall’s face, wiping away the few stray tears.

“I’m so so so in love with you, you don’t even know,” Harry moves his hands from Niall’s face and takes hold of his hands instead, placing one on his heart. “It’s yours”.

“I don’t think you need to be fixed, I was being selfish and-“ Niall can’t finish because he’s cut off by Harry’s lips. It’s as sweet as first kisses between people go, having to pull apart because they can’t stop smiling. Harry darts up for one more quick kiss before pulling Niall completely onto him for a cuddle.

“I’m so sorry I stormed off. I thought you met someone else and I realized that I’m more scared of losing you than anything else,” Harry whispers as he runs his hands up and down Niall’s back.

“I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me, I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry can work with that.


End file.
